


Feelin Alive

by Nugiha



Category: All My Children, Bates Motel (2013), One Life to Live, Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/F, F/M, Family, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Friendship, M/M, Multi, To Read, To Rec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Cullen’s leave, Bella and her sibling’s lives take a turn for the worst when Charlie suffers an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Feelin Alive  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Katherine 16, Bella 15, Jari 15(seven months younger than Bella), and Kyle 10. For story purposes, Katherine and Bella are sisters, vampire characteristics and abilities from the twilight and vampire diaries world have been combined, and Sam Uley and Emily Young don’t exist.  
> Fandom(s): Twilight, The Vampire Diaries, Bates Motel, One Life to Live, All My Children, Supernatural  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: After the Cullen’s leave, Bella and her sibling’s lives take a turn for the worst when Charlie suffers an accident.  
> Rating/Warnings: PG-13. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.  
> Cast  
> Jari Swan…Josh Hutcherson  
> Jari’s father, Charlie Swan…Billy Burke  
> Jari’s mother, Renee Dwyer…Sarah Clarke  
> Jari’s stepfather, Phil Dwyer…Matt Bushell  
> Jari’s older sister, Katherine Swan…Nina Dobrev  
> Jari’s older sister, Bella Swan…Kristen Stewart  
> Jari’s younger brother, Kyle Swan…Garrett Ryan

Forks, WA The Swan Home

"Something happened."

 A teenage boy named Jari Swan burst into his room of his older sister, Bella Swan with his oldest sister, Katherine Swan at his side, Katherine had recently been turned into a vampire so she was different from her siblings and parents who were human. Bella jolted out of bed at the sound of her sibling's voices, ever since the Cullen family had left, she had become a shadow of her former self which really worried her family.

Bella couldn't help but be worried after seeing the looks on Katherine and Jari's faces. "What are the two of you talking about? What happened?"

"It's Charlie." Katherine didn't know how her younger sister would take this bit of information, but it was better to hear it from them than someone else, she didn't particularly want to be the one to tell her. "Charlie was attacked in the woods by Victoria, he's in the NICU at the hospital."

"What!? Were you both there, how the hell could you let this happen to him!?" Bella's eyes flared with anger at her siblings, Jari didn't have the vampire strength that Katherine did, but the _least_ he could've done was led Charlie away. In Katherine's case, since she was a vampire, the older girl _could've_ fought Victoria to make sure their father was safe. Victoria was a vampire that had been after Bella for the past year since Bella's ex-boyfriend, Edward Cullen had killed Victoria's mate, James, now the woman wanted to return the favor by murdering Bella.

"Don't blame us for this." said Jari as Katherine shot a death glare at Bella, he had been just as shocked about what happened to Charlie when Katherine told him, Bella didn't have the right to place blame where it didn't belong. "We weren't there Bella, Katherine got the call from the hospital about Charlie, and she was the one who told me."

"What about Kyle? Does he know?"

Jari shook his head. "Katherine and I decided not to worry him just yet."

"I have to go see Charlie, we all need to see him, Kyle has to know." Bella then left the room, Katherine and Jari exchanged looks before following their sister, the hospital had told Katherine that their father was in _critical_ condition, the only thing that they could hope for is that Charlie would be okay.

***

The Hospital

Katherine, Bella, Jari, and Jari's younger brother, Kyle were sitting in the waiting room when a woman from child services named Annie Chandler came up to them, carrying a clipboard in her hand, Jari was the one who pointed her out, the four Swan children would've normally loved seeing Annie but they knew that she was there for _business_ reasons. Annie had known them since before they were born, since she happened to be childhood friends with Charlie and their mother, Renee.

"I'm sorry to have to do this to you guys." Annie looked truly apologetic, she had taken on this case from her supervisor the second that she heard the news, she didn't want the children to have to deal with a _potentially_ heartless stranger.

Katherine shot Annie a look that was so cold it made the woman shiver. "Then don't."

"Believe me Katherine, if there was any other choice, I would, but the facts are that your father is going to be in the hospital for at least a couple of months recovering from his injuries, you children can't go that long without a proper guardian. We haven't been able to contact Renee, so while we track Renee down, you'll have to be with a temporary guardian in the meanttime."

"Please tell me you're one of the temporary guardians." Jari wasn't sure how he would survive having to live with a complete stranger, at least he knew Annie, sure she had a husband and children but he knew them as well. 

"I'm sorry Jari, but Charlie only had me as a back-up guardian in case something happened with the other one." explained Annie, she hated messing up the children's lives like this, but if she didn't take the case, someone else would've had to do it.

"What other one?" Kyle looked confused, Bella patted the young boy's hand in a gesture of comfort, she knew her brother wasn't _entirely_ sure what was going on even though they had broken the news to him about Charlie being in the hospital on the way there.

"Doctor Carlisle Cullen." Annie watched the children's faces slowly go from shock to completely horrified.

Next Chapter: The Cullen's return to Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Feelin Alive  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Katherine 16, Bella 15, Jari 15(seven months younger than Bella), and Kyle 10.  
> Fandom(s): Twilight, The Vampire Diaries, Bates Motel, One Life to Live, All My Children, Supernatural  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: After the Cullen’s leave, Bella and her sibling’s lives take a turn for the worst when Charlie suffers an accident.  
> Rating/Warnings: PG-13. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

The Swan Home

Needless to say that the Swan children were pissed when Annie had dropped the bomb that Carlisle would be their guardian until they could locate their mother, and knowing Renee, that would take awhile. They managed to get a brief visit with a sleeping Charlie before they headed back home, all of them were angered by the thought of being under the custody of a person that left them without a second thought, but the most anger had come from Jari and Bella. Bella loved Edward and saw Alice as a best friend, while Jari loved Emmett and Alice. That's right, a few months after meeting the Cullen's, Bella and Edward were dating and Jari had gotten involved in a non-exclusive four-way relationship with Emmett, Alice, and Damon Salvatore. 

"I can't believe they're coming back here." said Bella, her and Jari were sitting in her room talking, Katherine had gone hunting and Kyle was in his room watching TV. "They left us and now we have to deal with them again."

Jari sighed, Bella was right, while he still cared about Emmett and Alice, they had still left him and Damon. "Yeah well since Mom's traveling with Phil, there's no other option." 

"I hope that they find Mom soon, I can't stand the Cullen's!"

"Me neither, they never really cared about us, so how the fuck do they have the right to pretend to now? I can't believe Charlie listed them as temporary guardians for us, especially over Annie, he's known her since they were kids." he said, it still didn't make alot of sense to him, maybe Charlie made Carlisle a temporary guardian because there _was_ a time where Jari and Bella would've preffered it.

Bella just rolled her eyes. "I know, they might be our guardians for now, but I'm planning to spend as little time in a room with them as possible, by the way, I'm sorry for trying to blame you and Katherine for-"

"Don't worry about it."

***

The Swan Home The Livingroom A Few Days Later

There was a loud knock at the door, Jari shouted out to his siblings that he would get it before heading over to the door and opening it, once he saw who was on the other side, he wished that he hadn't answered it. Vampires Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen were standing on the front porch, the teenage boy wanted to shout that they had no right to be there, but decided to hold his tongue. He had once saw Carlisle and Esme as second parents as had Bella, but that had changed when they left them.

"Hello Jari, can we come in?" asked Esme in a sweet voice that almost made Jari forget his extreme anger at both her and her husband, _almost_ , but Jari wasn't fooled by her in the least bit. 

Jari made no attempt to hide the irritation in his voice, Carlisle and Esme being here was messing everything up, he didn't _want_ or _need_ them there. "Feel free to come in."

Carlisle and Esme then came into the house, Jari reluctantly led the two into the livingroom, the vampires sat on the loveseat while Jari took the couch across from them. The two vampires knew that Jari and no doubt his siblings were angry with him and the rest of the family and they had every right to be, but they thought that leaving the Swan's were in their best interests, though Carlisle and Esme _didn't_ expect for them to understand that.

"Where is Katherine, Bella, and Kyle? We really need to talk to all of you at once." Carlisle asked, he knew that the three in question were in the house thanks to his enhanced vampire senses, but he didn't know exactly where they were at.

"Right here." replied Katherine as she came into the livingroom with Bella and Kyle, the three were anything but happy, knowing exactly why the two vampires were there. "I don't care what you were told Carlisle, my brothers, sister, and I can take care of ourselves."

"Katherine, all of you are still minors, be that as it may, you still need someone to take care of you. I wish that this had been under better circumstances, but you're going to live with Esme and I until Renee can be found. But we won't be leaving until tomorrow, so you have today to try and adjust to this news." Carlisle told them, he knew that they didn't like it, but he was only doing what was best for them. 

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" shouted Jari, if looks could kill, Carlisle and Esme would be torn from limb to limb and set on fire.

Bella was just as outraged if not more than her brother was. "You can't just waltz in here after leaving us and then make us stay with you! Who the hell do you think you are? You are certainly not Charlie or my mother."

"I'm your guardian." Carlisle remained calm, he had expected them to react with anger, usually the doctor didn't tolerate such disrespect, but he would let it slide _for now_.

Esme shot a sympathetic smile to the four Swan children. "I can understand this might be difficult for you, but you can't stay here without adult supervision, it's not fair, none of this is but there's nothing else to be done."

"I don't wanna leave, they can't do this, can they?" whined Kyle, as he grabbed Katherine's hand and pulled, granted he wasn't as familiar to the vampires as his brother and sisters, but that made him even more saddened at the thought of leaving his home, he barely knew Carlisle, Esme, or the rest of the Cullen's.

The female vampire had the urge to rip off the heads of the other vampires, but decided that her energy would be better spent making sure her youngest sibling was alright, Katherine then pulled Kyle into her arms. "It's gonna be okay Kyle." 

"But Katherine-"

"Katherine's right Kyle, soon they'll find Mom and we'll never have to see these jerks again." comforted Jari, he wanted to scream at the vampire couple some more, but figured that it wouldn't change anything. If his mother was around, she wouldn't let this happen, if only for the fact that she had _never_ met Carlisle and Esme in person, but since she wasn't around, what could they really do? He had a feeling that every Cullen had returned, so they would be stuck being around them as well, this was going to suck.

Next Chapter: The Swan children arrive at the Cullen home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Feelin Alive  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Katherine 16, Bella 15, Jari 15(seven months younger than Bella), and Kyle 10. For story purposes, Alice and Jasper aren't mates, Emmett and Rosalie aren't mates, and Elena is not a vampire.  
> Fandom(s): Twilight, The Vampire Diaries, Bates Motel, One Life to Live, All My Children, Supernatural  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: After the Cullen’s leave, Bella and her sibling’s lives take a turn for the worst when Charlie suffers an accident.  
> Rating/Warnings: PG-13. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

Outside Later That Evening

"Are you okay?" asked a teenage vampire named Damon Salvatore, he was walking down the street with Jari and his younger teenage vampire brother, Stefan Salvatore, unlike Katherine, the Salvatore brothers had been vampires for centuries. Jari had known that Damon was a vampire even before the older guy had told him because of his experience with the Cullen family, he didn't care because Damon loved him as well as Emmett and Alice, he wouldn't intentionally try to hurt him.

Jari just shook his head, it was hard to hide his feelings from Damon, the vampire just knew him too well. "I know you heard about Charlie's accident, well he made Carlisle one of the temporary guardians for me, Katherine, Bella, and Kyle."

"What about Renee? Couldn't she just be the one to take responsibility for you guys?" Damon was curious, sure Jari and his sibling's relationship with their mother was a bit distant, but even if Carlisle was a temporary guardian, Renee still could've been the one to take them in.

"They don't know where Renee is Damon, though I wish they did, you know I had to sneak out just to be able to see you, Carlisle and Esme are making us live with them." confessed Jari, he was going to have a chat with his father when he was better, there had to be someway to make sure that Carlisle would never have any type of control over he and his sibling's welfare again.

Stefan then spoke up. "That bites, I'm gonna guess that the rest of the Cullen's are back as well?"

Jari nodded his head, Stefan used to like the Cullen family, but now the vampire couldn't stand the sight of them after what they had done to his brother and Jari. He didn't mind Damon being in a relationship with Jari, Emmett, and Alice, but the latter two had hurt a member of his family by leaving, and that was something he couldn't stand for, Emmett and Alice would've _already_ been killed if they were in his presence at the moment. A teenage girl named Elena Gilbert then approached the three of them, if there was anyone he hated more than the Cullen's right now, it was her.

The reason Elena was above the Cullen's on both Damon and Stefan's list of most hated enemies was because they both loved her at one point, Elena had pitted the two brothers against each other and kept stringing them along for almost a year before admitting that she had _never_  loved either of them, the Salvatore brothers then made up and cut all ties with the girl. For some reason, Elena and Katherine were identical, which made it difficult for Damon and Stefan to get along with her at first.

"Hey Damon, Stefan, Jari." Elena had no regrets about using Damon and Stefan the way she did, many girls her age would kill to have two hot guys fighting for her affections, they had basically been her puppets. "What's up?"

Damon grabbed Jari's hand and began pulling the younger boy down the street. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Okay." If Damon thought that leaving was best, then Jari wouldn't argue with him.

"So that's it, you guys are just going to ignore me?" asked Elena, she didn't understand why Damon and Stefan had been treating her like this, they were supposed to love her, but then one day both of them told her that they wanted nothing to do with her.

Stefan placed an arm around Jari's shoulders and both he and Damon led him away from Elena, they had meant what they told Elena that day, Elena's presence would not be acknowledged by them for a long time. "I'm with Damon, this place is starting to _smell_ quite foul."

***

The Cullen Home The Next Day

Not a single word was spoken between the four Swan siblings as they packed their things, Carlisle and Esme had left to go hunting, and hadn't come back until later that night to take them to their home. As they walked inside, teenage vampires Jasper Hale, Jasper's 'twin' Rosalie Hale, Rosalie and Jasper's 'sister' Alice Cullen,  Alice's 'husband' Emmett Cullen, and Edward Cullen were waiting in the livingroom for them, the vampires had no biogical relation between them and were adopted by Carlisle and Esme. The Cullen children had murmured greetings, but the Swan's had refused to even acknowledge them, they _hated_ being there and hated the people living there.

It was decided that Katherine and Bella would be sharing one of the guest rooms while Jari and Kyle would be sharing the other, since they had no interest in being around the Cullen's, they all went upstairs and to their rooms, it was a couple of hours after they had fallen asleep when Jari heard footsteps entering Katherine and Bella's room, he quickly got up and raced inside, knowing exactly who it was and _why_  he was there.

Bella sprouted awake to see Edward standing at her bedside watching her, she looked at Katherine knowing that she was awake since vampires don't sleep before looking at Edward again. "What the hell are you doing Edward!?"

"He was gonna watch you sleep like a fucking weirdo." inputted Jari before the vampire could answer, he had followed Edward inside, because he didn't just let guys spy on his sister sleeping, vampire or not. 

Edward ignored Jari's comment and kept his attention on Bella. "I was watching you sleep, it wasn't a problem when I did it before."

"It's as creepy now as it was then Edward, get out of here!" shouted Bella, she always hated to have the vampire watching her sleep, it was just weird and stalkerish, she didn't say anything about it because she loved him. 

Edward headed towards the door and then turned around and spoke to Bella, he could see it in her eyes that she hated him now, eyes that used to be filled with so much love for him. "I know you don't believe me, but I still love you Bella."

The teenage girl said nothing as Edward left, Katherine glared at his back, he was just lucky that Bella and Jari had confronted him before she had gotten the chance to. Katherine had always thought it was weird the way Bella had let Edward watch her sleep, she was glad that Bella had finally called him on it, Edward was gonna be castrated if she caught him watching Bella sleep again.

"It's okay Bella, if he tries to watch you sleep again, I will seriously hurt him." assured Katherine, she didn't need to sleep, but knew that her younger sister needed her rest. "Go back to sleep, you too Jari."

Next Chapter: Jari and Bella decide to pay Jacob a visit in La Push.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Feelin Alive  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Katherine 16, Bella 15, Jari 15(seven months younger than Bella), and Kyle 10.  
> Fandom(s): Twilight, The Vampire Diaries, Bates Motel, One Life to Live, All My Children, Supernatural  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: After the Cullen’s leave, Bella and her sibling’s lives take a turn for the worst when Charlie suffers an accident.  
> Rating/Warnings: PG-13. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, Mpreg, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

The Cullen Home A Few Days Later

Since they had been forced to live with Carlisle and his family, the Swan's had put alot of effort into keeping as far away from the vampires as possible, Carlisle and Esme held a family meeting a couple of days ago and told the children to give Katherine, Bella, Jari, and Kyle their space. Emmett and Alice were talking in the livingroom when there was suddenly a loud pounding at the door, since Alice was the closest, she went and answered it to find Damon standing on the porch.

"Damon." said Alice, she knew he must've been furious with her and Emmett for leaving the way they did without even saying goodbye, so it was a huge shock to her to see him standing there. Yes Alice had visions of the future and the past, but she couldn't see everything, Damon and Jari had always been the most difficult for her to see.

Damon had no interest in making small-talk with one of his former lovers. "Where's Jari?"

"I'm right here." Jari headed into the foyer, ignoring Alice completely the way he and his siblings had been doing as of lately, he jumped into Damon's arms and wrapped his arms around the vampire's neck. "Come on, let's go up to my room."

"Wait! Shouldn't we all at least talk first?" questioned Alice as Emmett came into the foyer and stood next to her, she knew that Damon and Jari were angry, but she thought that leaving would do them some good.

Jari shook his head, he didn't want to speak to Emmett and Alice about anything, they had abandoned him. "There's nothing to talk about."

"He's right, you didn't want to talk about leaving before, so why should we talk now?" Damon was still holding Jari in his arms, when Alice and Emmett left, even though he was deeply hurt by it, he had tried to hold it together for Jari's sake.

This was the first time that the four of them had been together in a long while, when the Cullen's moved to Forks, Jari immediately took a special interest in both Emmett and Alice, but since he was already with Damon at the time, he was very reluctant about trusting them at first. It turned out that Damon had crossed paths with the Cullen family a few centuries ago, but he had never really gotten along with Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie, but as Jari started to become closer to the former two vampires, he had decided to give them a chance for Jari's sake. Eventually Damon found that he liked Emmett and Alice just as much if not more than Jari did, and that was when the four of them got involved with each other. But once Emmett and Alice left with the rest of the Cullen's, their relationship had come to an end, Damon had been used by Elena and felt like the same thing had happened again while Jari was devastated.

Emmett placed a hand on Alice's shoulder and then gave Damon and Jari a pleading look. "Because I know you won't believe that we love you right now, but I know you still love us."

"I never denied that Emmett, but you and Alice used us as play things, I wanna hate you two so much." confessed Jari, he did love Emmett and Alice no matter how angry he was with them, but their actions had shown him that it was unrequited, there was a part of him that wanted to hate the vampires but couldn't.

"I'm not letting what happened with Elena happen again." Damon then glared at the two vampires, before heading upstairs still carrying Jari, he couldn't bring himself to believe their words, the only thing they would do is hurt him and Jari again and that was something he wouldn't allow to happen.

***

The Cullen Home Jari and Kyle's Room

Once they reached the room that Jari and Kyle slept in, Damon put Jari down and closed the door behind them, Kyle wasn't home at the moment so they pretty much had complete privacy. Damon's lips crashed against Jari's and the vampire placed his hands on the younger teen's shoulders as he pushed him back on his bed, Jari grabbed the bottom of Damon's shirt and pulled it off, soon their clothing was removed and the two made love, then Jari fell asleep in Damon's arms.

Since vampires didn't sleep, Damon had used the few hours that Jari was sleeping in order to do some thinking like he normally did, once the younger boy had woken up, the two had gotten dressed and then laid back on the bed, with the vampire holding Jari close to him. 

"What are you thinking about?" Damon asked Jari, both of them were looking up the ceiling, seemingly in their own worlds.

"It's just been a long time since we've done that." Jari said, and it was true, their relationship was more than just physical, of course they slept together often enough, but not _that_ often. "Sometimes I think about how it used to be with Emmett and Alice."

Damon sighed as he ran his fingers through the younger boy's hair. "I know you're hurting, but after what just happened, don't you feel at least a little better?"

"I always feel more than a little better when it's just us." The teenage boy then leaned over and kissed him, he had no doubt that Emmett and Alice would probably be on his mind later, but the only one that he needed to think about was the vampire holding him in his arms.

***

The Black Home Later That Day

"I know that look." said Bella as she sent a knowing smile Jari's way, she had invited her younger brother to come along with her to visit one of her old friends, Jacob Black in La Push, truthfully while she really did miss Jacob and hadn't seen him in a while, visiting him had the added bonus of getting away from the Cullen's since they weren't allowed on La Push.

Jari said nothing which pretty much proved that Bella was right about him sleeping with Damon, she figured that Damon must've been really good in bed judging by the smile that had been on her younger brother's face that had been there since before they had left the Cullen's, since Jari was uncomfortable talking about the sexual part of his and Damon's relationship with her or anyone that wasn't the latter, she didn't ask him outright. Carlisle had tried to prevent them from leaving the house, but both Bella and Jari pointed out that he was their guardian, not their master.

A teenage shapeshifter named Jacob Black opened the door and invited the two in after Bella knocked on it a couple of times, Jacob had been avoiding Bella and Jari since becoming a wolf, but Bella had forced him to tell her the truth and their friendship had gone back to normal. Jari originally hated Jacob when the two first met, but warmed up to him after seeing how friendly he was with Bella, Katherine's dislike for Jacob had only increased after she became a vampire, but the two had to deal with each other for both Bella and Jari's sakes.

"I feel sorry for the two of you, I heard you were living with leeches." said Jacob, after Bella and Jari had come in, the three of them had went into his room to talk.

"You stupid jerk, my boyfriend is a leech!" Jari reminded him, he wouldn't stand for anyone disrespecting Damon, the vampire would've done the same if the situation was the other way around.

Jacob shot Jari an apologetic look. "Sorry Jari, I forgot."

"Don't hold it too much against him Jari, remember some of it is just the wolf in him." Bella knew that Jacob wasn't completely blameless, but werewolves and vampires had never seen eye to eye, and hating vampires was something that Jacob was taught growing up.

"Maybe I overreacted a little, but Jacob knows how much I love Damon." Jari shook Jacob's hand in forgiveness before deciding that a change of subject was in order. "The cops have to find Renee soon, I can't stand living with the Cullen's too much longer."

"They have no right to make you live with them after they left you, I would destroy them if it didn't mean breaking that stupid treaty." Jacob didn't like the Cullen's at all, so when they hurt Bella and Jari the way they did, it only made him sure that he was right to dislike them.

Bella sighed, she didn't want Jacob to turn into someone he wasn't for the Cullen's. "Don't worry about it Jacob, Renee will be found and then we won't have to deal with the Cullen's anymore."

Next Chapter: Renee is finally located and shows up at the Cullen's house with Phil.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Feelin Alive  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Katherine 16, Bella 15, Jari 15(seven months younger than Bella), and Kyle 10.  
> Fandom(s): Twilight, The Vampire Diaries, Bates Motel, One Life to Live, All My Children, Supernatural  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: After the Cullen’s leave, Bella and her sibling’s lives take a turn for the worst when Charlie suffers an accident.  
> Rating/Warnings: PG-13. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, Mpreg, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

The Cullen Home

"You're here." Bella wore a look of shock on her face as she opened the front door to see her mother, Renee Dwyer and Renee's husband Phil Dwyer standing on the other side of the door, since Jasper had gone on hunt with Rosalie and Edward, the only Cullen's home were Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Alice.

Katherine, Bella, Jari, and Kyle had gone to visit Charlie at the hospital earlier, where the doctors had told them that Charlie's condition was improving but he was _nowhere_ near ready to go home. Jari had told his father that he couldn't stand living with the Cullen's anymore, though Charlie didn't understand where his son was coming from, and simply told him with Renee MIA and him in the hospital, there was nothing he could do, and plus Charlie wouldn't have made Carlisle their temporary guardian if he didn't trust him to take care of them. Katherine warned Jari not to continue the discussion with Charlie as they didn't want to upset him in his condition, so Jari left after telling Charlie to get better, he wouldn't admit it, but there was a small part of him that had began to get used to having to live with the Cullen's.

Renee then pulled her younger daughter into her arms. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't come for you all sooner, where's Mr. and Mrs. Cullen? I need to speak with them."

"I'm sure they'll be here in a minute." said Katherine as she came into the foyer with Jari and Kyle, she then embraced Renee and Phil, like Bella, the vampire had no idea that her mother and stepfather would show up there. Once Bella moved to Phil in order to embrace him, she embraced Renee, with her little brothers embracing their mother and stepfather after her and Bella were done.

Kyle's face lit up upon seeing his mother and getting the chance to embrace her again. "Mom! Are you here to take us home?"

"Please say yes." Needless to say, Jari was more than a little anxious to get out of there, his visit with Charlie had only made him more certain.

"Why the anxiousness?" asked Phil, surely the Cullen's couldn't have treated them that badly, last he heard, his stepchildren _loved_ the Cullen's, Bella and Jari especially.

Carlisle and Esme then came into the livingroom while the family were exchanging hugs. "Excuse me? May I ask who you two are and what you're doing here?" asked Carlisle, it seemed that the Swan children knew them, but strangers didn't show up at his home for no apparent reason.

"I'm Renee Dwyer and this is my husband Phil Dwyer, I've come to get my children."

"Nice to finally meet the two of you." Esme then shook hands with the other woman, even though a smile was on her face, Renee's appearance had made her more than a little nervous.

The vampire couple quickly exchanged horrified looks, they didn't want the Swan children to leave, especially while they were still so angry with them, the Cullen family had been fearing the day that Renee Dwyer was located. "Renee, I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme, can we go up to my study and talk?" asked Carlisle, he had to figure out a way to talk Renee into letting the children stay there, but this would be difficult as Renee has never met them before this.

Renee gave the doctor a smile. "Of course Carlisle, Phil and I will be right back, you should start packing your things."

Huge smiles were exchanged between Katherine, Bella, Jari, and Kyle as Renee, Phil, Carlisle, and Esme headed upstairs into Carlisle's study to talk, they weren't worried about their mother taking them to Florida with her, she would probably just take them back to Charlie's house and stay with them until Charlie recovered.

***

The Cullen Home Emmett and Alice's Room

After packing all of his things in his room, Jari felt his arm being pulled, and suddenly found himself in the room belonging to Emmett and Alice. Emmett closed the door after getting Jari inside, the younger boy just stared at him, unsure of what to make of his actions. He had thought that after he and Damon had spoken to him and Alice earlier, the message might have finally gotten across to the two vampires, but it seemed that Jari had been wrong.

Emmett gave him a sad look. "I know that Renee's here to take you all away from us, do you really hate us that much?"

"Emmett-" Jari trailed off, seeing Emmett looking so upset really got to him, if only he didn't love the vampire so much. He was going to remind Emmett of the way he had been hurt all those months because of him leaving, but the words didn't come out.

"I will not give up on you or Damon, Alice and I will never stop trying to get your forgiveness." The vampire placed both hands on Jari's shoulders and looked him in the eyes, letting Jari know just how serious he was about it, he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. "I was an idiot not to realize that leaving would only make things worse for you and not better, I promise that I'll do everything I can to make up for it."

Tears came to Jari's eyes, for the first time since the Cullen's returned, he _actually_ believed Emmett. "I love you Emmett, but it'll be a long time before you or Alice have my trust again."

"Please don't cry." said Emmett as he reached up and wiped the tears away from the younger boy's eyes, Jari then embraced Emmett who returned it as much as he could without hurting the human, for that second, they were all that mattered to each other.

The door opened and Alice came inside and sat on Jari's other side. "Renee and Phil are still talking with Carlisle and Esme, so we have some time, I'm sorry for leaving too Jari, even if you can't trust that it won't happen again, I hope you know that my love for you hasn't changed."

Jari then pulled away from Emmett so that he could embrace Alice, even if he couldn't fully trust them at the moment, he still loved them both. "Just like with Emmett, it'll be a long time before I'm able to fully trust you again, but I never stopped loving you either."

Alice and Jari then pulled apart and stared each other into her eyes before their lips met in a passionate kiss, Emmett just stared at the two before Jari broke away from Alice and smiled at the huge vampire and leaned over to kiss him,  Emmett and Alice shared a kiss before the three laid back on the bed and made love, then Jari got dressed and went to his room afterwards to get his things.

Next Chapter: A sick Jari is visited by Dylan and Norman.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Feelin Alive  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Katherine 16, Bella 15, Jari 15(seven months younger than Bella), and Kyle 10.  
> Fandom(s): Twilight, The Vampire Diaries, Bates Motel, One Life to Live, All My Children, Supernatural  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: After the Cullen’s leave, Bella and her sibling’s lives take a turn for the worst when Charlie suffers an accident.  
> Rating/Warnings: PG-13. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, Mpreg, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

The Forest A Month Later

Just as the Swan siblings had hoped for and expected, Renee and Phil had taken them away from the Cullen's home much to the dismay of Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice, and Edward, while it was true there was a handful of times that Jari had slept with Emmett and Alice, he was still working on forgiving and trusting them again. As for Bella, she had decided to forgive Edward for his actions, but the two of them would never be close again, nowadays, she had been hanging out on La Push with Jacob. Phil apologized to the children as his job as a baseball player forced him away to go traveling shortly after Renee had gotten them situated at Charlie's house, surprisingly they were forgiving, and while Renee had wanted to go with Phil, she knew that her children needed her more and stayed with them.

Since they had left, the only Cullen's who had come to visit them were Emmett and Alice, they still gave their estranged boyfriend space when he needed it, but they had been truly serious about doing what they could to make things right with him. Damon was wary about Jari being around Emmett and Alice, but the two had also made a big effort with him as well, and the vampire had agreed to work on forgiving and trusting them again as well. Lately though, Jari had found himself starting to feel ill, so he decided that maybe a walk and some fresh air would do him some good.

Two hunters named Dean Winchester and Dean's younger brother, Sam Winchester had been taking a walk through the forest as well, looking for rogue creatures that would have to be destroyed on sight, they didn't trust wolves and vampires, so it was safe to say that they _weren't_ fans of Katherine, the Cullen's, and shapeshifters. The Winchester brothers had saved Jari from a vampire attack several years ago, and the latter had managed to become good friends with the two hunters.

"Hey Jari, you don't look so good, are you okay?" asked Dean, he was very concerned, the teenage boy looked like he was ready to pass out.

Jari fought as hard as he could to stay concious. "I'm fine Dean, I didn't know that you two were hunting today."

"It's not safe for you to be out here alone, we heard there was a vampire coven draining humans in this area." said Sam, if there was one thing that he and the wolves could agree on, it was their extreme hatred for vampires. Of course he had heard of the Cullen's and the fact that they didn't drink human blood, but there was _always_ the chance that one of them could slip and drain a human, therefore Sam would only see them the same way as other vampires.

"It could be Victoria and Laurent, they want my sister's blood for the death of the leader of their coven, James."

"It'll be a pleasure to take them out." Dean then smirked, both and Sam both knew the story behind Victoria, and that found the whole thing stupid, not only were Bella and Edward Cullen not mates, but Edward wasn't even the one who had killed James, it was a combined effort between Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale, so really Victoria was after the wrong person.

The Winchester's brothers watched with concern as Jari lost his balance and his eyes closed, Dean quickly caught the teenage boy and scooped him in his arms before he could lose his balance, and then he and Sam began heading to their car. 

"We need to get him home." Dean told Sam, his younger brother quickly agreed, and with Sam driving, they made their way to Jari's house so that they could drop him off and continue their hunt, the two would visit with their friend later and Renee would keep them updated on his condition.

***

The Swan Home Later That Day

As much as she hated it, Katherine had made a house call to Carlisle, though she refused to take him back to the Cullen's house for the examination, which forced the doctor to gather his equipment and bring it there instead. Emmett and Alice would've been there, but the two were hunting and would be unreachable for a while, Carlisle finished the examination and gave the results to Renee before leaving. It was a couple of hours later before Katherine had texted Damon and Jari woke up in his bedroom, the last thing he remembered was being in the forest with Dean and Sam.

"Katherine, what happened?" his eyes opened to see his older sister sitting at his bedside, he had to know how he got there, Jari's memories were a bit fuzzy.

"Dean Winchester and his brother Sam Winchester brought you here after you passed out in the forest, so I had Carlisle come and examine you, and you'll never believe what he found." Katherine couldn't believe it herself, there weren't many things out of her realm of possibilities with her being a vampire, but this took the cake.

Jari was shocked that Carlisle had actually came to help him, but also curious about what the doctor had found. "What are you talking about Katherine? What did Carlisle find?"

"You're carrying."

"Carrying!? What the hell Katherine! Carrying what?"

She paused, knowing that this was difficult for him to hear as much as it was for her to say it. "Well, when Carlisle ran some blood tests and gave you an ultrasound, it turns out that you're gonna have a baby."

"Katherine, if this is a joke, I'm not laughing." Jari couldn't believe that his sister would mess with him like this, girls were the ones who got pregnant, not the guys. 

"Jari, I'm being serious, you're carrying a baby."

The look in Katherine's eyes told him that she was telling the truth, but he couldn't wrap his head around this, and jari couldn't imagine telling Damon, Emmett, and Alice about it.

***

The Swan Home Jari's Room

"Hey, your mom told us that you were up here." a man named Dylan Massett said as he walked into Jari's room with his younger teenage brother, Norman Bates, Jari just motioned for the two to sit down, he wasn't ready to tell them about his _condition_ but it was good to see some old friends again. Renee was in the kitchen cooking, Kyle was watching TV in the livingroom, Bella was at Jacob's house, while Katherine had gone out to retrieve Damon and Stefan since they hadn't been answering their phones.

Jari embraced Dylan and Norman, and the two sat at his bedside, it was Norman who asked the question both brothers wanted the answer to. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm sick Norman." 

Dylan shot him a sympathetic look, being sick sucked sometimes, especially when you were stuck in bed. "Is there anything we can do?"

"What I've got isn't contagious, so I want you both to keep coming to see me, maybe we can go somewhere next week." said Jari, before he started to shiver, which was probably the worst thing to happen right now, since his unborn baby needed to be kept warm.

"You cold?" Dylan noticed the shiver immediatedly, he quickly removed his shoes and coat and climbed in the bed next to Jari, while Norman covered one of Jari's hands on his own. They had done this since they were younger, since the trio liked to touch others and be touched as well, some people thought Jari was dating the brothers at the same time, but that wasn't the case at all.

"I'm warm now." Jari then drifted off to sleep with his head placed on Dylan's chest, Dylan followed shortly thereafter, while Norman had found the remote and decided to watch TV.

Next Chapter: Jari reveals the pregnancy to Emmett, Alice, and Damon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Feelin Alive  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Katherine 16, Bella 15, Jari 15(seven months younger than Bella), and Kyle 10.  
> Fandom(s): Twilight, The Vampire Diaries, Bates Motel, One Life to Live, All My Children, Supernatural  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: After the Cullen’s leave, Bella and her sibling’s lives take a turn for the worst when Charlie suffers an accident.  
> Rating/Warnings: PG-13. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, Mpreg, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others

Outside Later That Evening

"Aww, look who's here guys?" said Elena as she approached Jari with her friends, Bobby Ford and his two younger brothers, teenagers James Ford and Nate Ford. Bobby was known only by his surname, the three Ford brothers were the newest boys that Elena had decided to manipulate into loving her, Jari didn't know what it as about Elena that made guys gravitate towards her so easily, he just figured that the only thing Elena had to do was to wrap her legs around a guy in order to reel him in. Ford, James, and Nate used to be good friends with Jari, but they had treated like crap ever since Elena got ahold to them.

Ford glanced at the sight bulge in Jari's stomach before looking at his face. "Looks like he's gotten fat since we've last seen him, someone call weight watchers."

"Forget weight watchers." James chimed in, smirking when he saw the hurt look on the younger boy's face, it was thrilling for him to be hurting his former friend like this. "I think he's beyond any help they can give him."

"Fuck you guys." Jari was getting more annoyed by the second, they had no right to say these things to him, who did they think they were?

Nate just glared daggers at Jari before grabbing the fellow teenager by the shoulders and shoving him back. "I bet you would have Ford, James, and I at the same time if you could, too bad that'll never happen."

Just as Jari was getting ready to kill Nate, a teenage girl named Destiny Evans came up to the group, with her hands placed on her hips. "You're so disgusting Nate, why would Jari ever want pigs like yourselves?" she asked.

Elena glared daggers at Destiny, other than Jari and Katherine, Destiny Evans happened to be one of her biggest rivals, the two had gotten into many arguments and fights over the years and hated each other to the core. "Why don't you mind your own business for once Destiny?"

"And what are you gonna do if I don't?"

Jari placed a hand on one of Destiny's shoulders and began leading her away. "She's not worth it Destiny, none of them are, let's just get out of here."

***

The Swan Home

Once Katherine had located Damon and Stefan, she had brought the Salvatore brothers straight home with her, Damon immediately went to Jari's room as soon as trio got through the door. Renee and Bella had taken Kyle over to Annie's house so that he could play with Annie and her husband, JR Chandler's children, Katherine and Stefan were having 'private time' together in Katherine's room, Jari had called Emmett and Alice over and the two vampires were present in his room with Damon, since he thought it was best to give them the news at the same time.

Jari was sitting on his bed with Damon and Alice on either side of him with Emmett sitting on Alice's other side, he was studying their faces carefully, this _wasn't_ an easy thing for him to tell them. He expected Emmett and Alice to flip out and leave since they had done it before, however in Damon's case, it could go either way so the teenage boy didn't know.

"Alice and I rushed over here as soon as we got the text, Carlisle said that you had something important to tell us and that it wasn't his place to say." Emmett was the one to break the ice, since the four had been in an uncomfortable silence after they had all arrived.

"I'm just going to come right out and say it, I'm pregnant." Jari answered calmly, the three vampires's eyes looked as it were possible, that they would be bulging out of their sockets.

"What?" Damon asked, he couldn't be hearing his boyfriend right could he? Guys _couldn't_ get pregnant.

Jari shrugged his shoulders, he knew that they would be confused, but he did luckily have Carlisle to vouch for his sanity. "You heard me Damon, all of you did with your vampire hearing, I'm not repeating myself."

"But how?" inquired Alice, she didn't understand this, it just wasn't possible for males to be pregnant.

"Well we've all slept with each other Alice, a pregnancy was bound to come up, I just always thought it'd be you and not me, I'm only fifteen, what the hell do I know about taking care of a kid?" Jari fired back, unable to hide his annoyance, he had a feeling that with the pregnancy, mood swings would be occuring more often than they usually did.

"You're not thinking of getting rid of it, are you Jari?" Damon had to know what was on Jari's mind, the how and impossibility were unimportant, the _important_ part was that Jari was pregnant.

Jari sighed, hearing the concern in his boyfriend's voice, but this was nowhere near a normal pregnancy. "I love this baby even if it isn't born yet Damon, so I won't be getting rid of it, if you guys wanna leave me, just do it now, but if you do, I'm gonna ask you _never_ to come back."

"My baby." Damon quickly pulled Jari into his arms while Alice placed a hand on his shoulder. "I do need to think about this yes, but the one thing that I know for sure that I would never leave you, I love you."

"I'm not leaving you again, you know how much we love you." said Alice as Emmett nodded his head in agreement, she and Emmett weren't as close to Jari or Damon as they used to be, but they still loved both of them and that would change in time. Jari then pulled away from Alice and kissed her, Emmett and Damon soon joined in, then they broke away from each other and Alice placed Jari's head on her shoulder.

"We're gonna prove that to you by sticking around." Emmett was aware that Jari didn't completely believe Alice's vow, but he couldn't fault him for it, their boyfriend was still learning to trust them again afterall.

Next Chapter: When the entire Cullen family learns of Jari's pregnancy, they make a drastic move that causes a huge rift with Bella and Jari.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Feelin Alive  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Katherine 16, Bella 15, Jari 15(seven months younger than Bella), and Kyle 10. For story purposes, Emma and AJ are biologically the children of JR and Annie plus Babe and Ryan don't exist.  
> Fandom(s): Twilight, The Vampire Diaries, Bates Motel, One Life to Live, All My Children, Supernatural  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: After the Cullen’s leave, Bella and her sibling’s lives take a turn for the worst when Charlie suffers an accident.  
> Rating/Warnings: PG-13. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, Mpreg, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others

The Hospital A Few Weeks Later

Much to Jari's utter shock and surprise, Emmett, Alice, and Damon had turned out to be very accepting of his pregnancy, Emmett had always wanted to be a father, while the latter two would stand by him no matter what. However things had been troubling ever since the shapeshifters and the other Cullen's found out about the pregnancy, the shapeshifters felt that the child was nothing but a heartless monster and wanted it destroyed, though there was a divide created within the Cullen family. Emmett, Alice, and Jasper felt that the child deserved a chance to live and had vowed to protect Jari and the baby from harm,  while Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Edward agreed with the werewolves about the 'monster' being destroyed.

Even with Damon, Stefan, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper on his side, Jari was still worried about his child's safety, but he tried to stay strong for the sake of the baby. Speaking of the baby, he had a private DNA test run by Carlisle before the division had taken place to determine who the other parent was, even Alice factored into the equation since vampires _couldn't_ carry a child to term, even though the child would have four parents, the baby was biologically Emmett and Jari's.  

Jari had decided to visit his father and break the news to him, he had taken Damon and Stefan with him, the Salvatore brothers would be standing watch outside Charlie's room for any threats to Jari's baby, the pregnant teenager then walked inside and was pleased to see that Charlie was awake. Because of the fact that the baby was a hybrid between a human and a vampire, the pregnancy had been developing way more rapidly than a normal one, Carlisle had suspected that Jari would probably deliver in the next month or two. He placed a hand on his bulging stomach, knowing that telling his father this news was gonna be tough for him, but since Renee and his siblings knew and had so far been supportive, perhaps his father would do the same.

"Dad, there's something you need to know." he said, placing hands on his own expanding stomach, which had filled out over the last couple of weeks.

Charlie raised an eyebrow at his son. "What do you mean Jari?"

"I'm pregnant." confessed Jari, Charlie just stared at him until the machines beeped while his face went white with shock, suddenly the boy regretted opening his mouth.

Soon the nurses and a few doctors came in to calm Charlie down and they had asked Jari to come back another time, Jari could hardly believe this, Charlie had never given him a real answer, but it was clear to him that his father was far from happy. Tears filled his eyes before he got up and headed outside where Damon and Stefan were waiting for him, the first one to ask him what was wrong happened to be Damon, but Jari told him that he just wanted to get out of there.

***

The Chandler Home

"Renee." Annie greeted her friend as she came into the house with Jari and Kyle, standing beside Annie was her husband JR Chandler and their two kids, children Emma Chandler and AJ Chandler. Emma was the same age as Kyle, while AJ happened to be a bit younger, the two happened to be good friends with Kyle.

"Hi Annie, JR, Emma, and AJ." Renee said and then returned her friend's hug, it had been a long time since she had last seen Annie, so she had decided to go over and visit her longtime friend and her children had wanted to come with.

AJ then walked up to Kyle and grabbed his friend's hand and began leading him away. "Dude, come on, I have to show you this new game I got."

"Cool dude." Kyle said, he felt like he needed some new games, all the ones he owned pretty much sucked now.

"He's not playing with you today AJ, he's playing with me!" argued Emma as she grabbed Kyle's hand to lead him off with her, Jari started to chuckle, there were rare times that Emma and AJ would share their time with Kyle, but anytime he came around them both, the two would fight for his attention.

"You two had better be on your best behavior." JR warned before turning to Renee and Annie. "I'll be in the livingroom."

"Okay honey." Annie smiled at JR, she had grown up with JR as well, the two didn't like each other as children, but as they got older and more mature, they fell in love, got married, and then had children. "Come on Renee, we really need to catch up."

Annie went upstairs with Renee, Kyle had went to AJ's room with Emma and AJ, leaving Jari to follow JR into the livingroom. For some reason he had always thought that JR was attractive for his age, and _would've_ hooked up with him if not for the fact that it would ruin Renee and Charlie's friendship with him and Annie. Both Renee and Charlie were closer to Annie than they were to JR, but the two still considered him a good friend, though all bets were off if he hurt Annie.

"What's up JR?" Jari then sat on JR's lip, not the least bit unnerved by the strange look the man was giving him.

"What are you doing?" JR then placed his hands on Jari's hips in an attempt to move him off, but Jari just put fingers to JR's lips and smiled at him, to Jari, this was only a game.

"JR, this is so sudden." flirted Jari before he leaned in close to JR as if he was going to kiss him, JR closed his eyes in response, the man couldn't believe that this was happening, especially with his wife in another room. "While this was fun, I'm done now."

JR opened his eyes and saw Jari get up and move away from him, he just stared at the teenager unsure what his game was, what had been the point in making that move on him? Jari just smiled and turned to the window to see Alice waiting for him outside, she was the one who had wanted to be the guard this time, as for his advances toward JR, it was partly to fuck with his head and partly because Alice had dared him after he admitted to her that the man attracted him.

***

The Cullen Home Later That Day

Emmett had sent a text to Jari telling him and Alice to meet him at the house, none of Alice's visions could've warned her about the ambush that happened once they had arrived, Rosalie had charged Alice and while the 'sisters' were busy fighting, Carlisle had grabbed Jari and forced him into his study, where Jari was then placed on a table while Edward and Esme held him down. Carlisle then grabbed a _sedative_ needle and was about to poke Jari with it, when Katherine and Stefan burst into the room, Katherine dealt with Edward and Esme while Stefan had thrown Carlisle into the wall and managed to get to Jari.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked, holding a trembling Jari in his arms.

If Jari wasn't gonna kill Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Rosalie before, he was definitely gonna kill them now, they had crossed the line. "They fucking tried to kill my baby!"

"We were only trying to help you Jari, that thing was gonna kill you, you'll thank me for this like Bella will." defended Edward.

"You son of a bitch! You don't care about me and you know it, Bella isn't gonna thank you for trying to do this to me, if anything she's gonna hate you more! Not that it matters anyway, since Jacob imprinted on her." 

Esme had just been tossed onto the ground by Katherine. "That's not possible, I always thought that she was mates with Edward."

"It would really thrill me to set all of you on fire right now, but I won't do that _yet_ , you had better think twice before you come near my little brother or his child again, otherwise I will end you." threatened Katherine, the only reason that she wasn't gonna kill the Cullen's now was because Bella and Jari had once cared about them, therefore she _refused_ to be the one to end their pathetic undead lives.

Next Chapter: The shapeshifters prepare to make their move after Jari goes into labor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Feelin Alive  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Katherine 16, Bella 15, Jari 15(seven months younger than Bella), and Kyle 10.  
> Fandom(s): Twilight, The Vampire Diaries, Bates Motel, One Life to Live, All My Children, Supernatural  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: After the Cullen’s leave, Bella and her sibling’s lives take a turn for the worst when Charlie suffers an accident.  
> Rating/Warnings: PG-13. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, Mpreg, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others

The Swan Home The Next Day

After the attempted abortion, Emmett, Alice, and Damon had decided that it was better for Jari to stay in his home during the rest of the pregnancy, they didn't want to take any chances of the shapeshifters or the remaining Cullen's trying to get to him again. What surprised Jari was the most that Emmett, Alice, and Jasper had despised the actions of their coven so much that they had decided to leave it, of course the others tried to talk them out of it and told the three that they were only doing what was best for Jari, but they didn't agree, the former members of the Olympic coven then moved in with Jari, Renee had been against it but Bella and Jari had managed to talk her into it.

Because of Bella's relationship with Jacob, the shapeshifter had told her that the pack would make their move after Jari gave birth, causing everyone to be even more concerned about Jari's protection. A problem that come up was Emmett, Damon, and Jari arguing about Jari's turning, Jari didn't want to be turned into a vampire until he graduated college, but the latter two had maintained his body may not be strong enough to handle giving birth to a half-human/half-vampire hybrid. Jari had decided not to talk to the two and spent most of his time with only Alice, she was the one who told Jari that it was his choice, if he wanted to wait, then they could wait.

Alice and Jari were in the kitchen, Alice was making Jari something to eat, while the younger boy sat on a barstool watching her. Bella had taken Kyle to the park, Renee was taking a nap in Charlie's room, while Katherine had gone to a movie with Stefan.

"What happened with you and Emmett earlier?" asked Alice, after she finished Jari's food, she placed the lasagna on a plate and then slid it across the counter to her boyfriend.

Jari smiled, he was more comfortable talking to girlfriend about this, since she was apart of it most of the time. "I went into the bathroom where Emmett was shirtless and pulling up his running shorts, then he seduced me and took a second shower."

"Damn Jari, you guys could've came and got me you know, I'm nearly always up for some 'fun'."

"Emmett initiated it, you know that I would've asked you to join in, but he can be overprotective and possessive, there was nowhere that he would've let me go, especially since he found out that the baby was his." he didn't want his girlfriend to feel like she had been left out, one thing that Emmett, Alice, Damon, and himself had agreed on was that they would love each other equally.

Alice just shrugged her shoulders in response. "Well Damon and I had some fun in the woods, so it's fair I guess, it's best when it's all of us though."

***

The Swan Home Jari's Room A Month Later

One second Jari had been in the backyard talking with Emmett, Alice, Damon, and Stefan, and then the next second he felt as if his limbs were tearing from the inside out, Emmett picked him up and raced him upstairs into his room as the human boy fell to his knees, they knew it was happening, he was giving birth. Emmett held one hand, Alice held the other hand, Damon squeezed Jari's shoulder, Renee grabbed a huge scalpel and moved it towards Jari's stomach...

Emmett held the first of the fraternal twins, a girl as Damon had the other twin, a boy until he felt Jari's pulse dropping and bit him in the neck after handing his son over to Katherine who had rushed in, injecting the boy with his venom, Emmett handed one of the twins to Renee and then he and Alice took turns biting Jari in numerous places as it seemed his body wasn't reacting to the venom quick enough.

Three days passed and Jari's blood red eyes opened, the first thing he saw was Emmett, Damon, and Alice coming into the room, he demanded to know where his children were and Emmett told them that they had left them downstairs with Renee, Katherine, Stefan, Bella, and Kyle, the trio then took the newborn on a hunt before letting him meet the children.

They had returned after Jari's thirst had been satisfied by a huge bear(that Emmett had wanted, but had decided to let him have it), waiting for him in the livingroom were Renee who was holding the girl twin, Katherine who was holding the boy twin, Bella, Kyle, and Jasper were waiting for their turn to hold the kids, while Stefan just stood by Katherine, marveling at how happy his girlfriend looked.

"Would you like to hold one?" Renee asked Jari cautiously, Katherine had filled her in on how blood thirsty newborns could be and didn't want her son to do anything to accidentally hurt the grandchildren.

"Of course." Jari smiled as Renee handed his daughter over to him, his three lovers were looking at him with admiration, he was showing a decent amount of control. The moment was ruined when the front door burst open and the Quilete werewolves came inside which consisted of Jacob, young adult Leah Clearwater, teenagers Paul Lahote, Leah's younger brother Seth Clearwater, Jared Cameron, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Brady Fuller, and Collin Littlesea.

Katherine growled as the unpleasant stench of the wolves hit her nose. "What the fuck are you all doing here!? Can't you see that this a private moment?"

The alpha, Paul knew from personal experience how volatile Katherine was, he had a hard time controlling his temper, but Katherine's rage was worser. "We have to destroy these monsters, they're a threat to the world."

"If you think that you're going to destroy my neice and nephew without a fight, you've got another thing coming." Katherine was so sick of these stupid mutts butting into matters that were none of their business, so her brother had two human and vampire hybrids, she would rather accept the _Volturi_ being concerned about it than them.

"Don't be unreasonable Katherine, can't you see these aren't children? They've been monsters since conception." Embry chimed in, causing the vampire's glare to turn from Paul to him.

Jari then handed his daughter to Renee, before facing the shapeshifters, it was never a good idea to threaten family. "They're my kids you asshole! Not monsters and if I ever hear you say that again, you will not like what happens. If you guys wanna destroy them, I dare you to take on a severely pissed off newborn."

"So you'd rather have the Volturi handle this then Jari?" asked Embry.

"The Volturi have known about this for months now and they're fine with it!" Stefan didn't like the way the wolf was addressing his brother's boyfriend, it was true, they had told the Volturi after Jari got pregnant because they had enough problems with the wolves as it was.

Paul shot the group a questioning look before turning his gaze to the fraternal twins. "Prove that they're not a threat."

"We don't have to prove anything to you mutts, they're not a threat because we're telling you they're not." Damon wouldn't mind killing the shapeshifters where they stood, but he reminded himself that his kids were present, and they didn't need to see that.

"Damon's right." Bella had been watching the confrontation silently, since Jacob was in the pack, she didn't want to alienate them, but her brother, neice, and nephew came first. "I suggest you get out of here, otherwise I will personally call the Volturi and declare war, and Jacob, don't let them give you too much hell for this."

"I didn't want to be apart of this Bella, you have to believe me." Jacob said, pleading his case as the shapeshifters left one by one, they didn't want to declare unnecessary war with the Volturi who vastly outnumbered them. "You know I would wouldn't do anything to hurt you or Jari."

Next Chapter: Epilogue.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Feelin Alive  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Katherine 16, Bella 15, Jari 15(seven months younger than Bella), and Kyle 10.  
> Fandom(s): Twilight, The Vampire Diaries, Bates Motel, One Life to Live, All My Children, Supernatural  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: After the Cullen’s leave, Bella and her sibling’s lives take a turn for the worst when Charlie suffers an accident.  
> Rating/Warnings: PG-13. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Slash/Bi/Femslash, Mpreg, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.  
> Cast  
> Jari Swan…Josh Hutcherson  
> Jari’s father, Charlie Swan…Billy Burke  
> Jari’s mother, Renee Dwyer…Sarah Clarke  
> Jari’s stepfather, Phil Dwyer…Matt Bushell  
> Jari’s older sister, Katherine Swan…Nina Dobrev  
> Jari’s older sister, Bella Swan…Kristen Stewart  
> Jari’s younger brother, Kyle Swan…Garrett Ryan

Epilogue.

After the near battle with the shapeshifters, Renee had asked Jari, Emmett, Alice, and Damon what they had chosen to name the fraternal twins, and Alice named the girl 'Willow' while Emmett named the boy 'Hunter'. Willow and Hunter developed at a fast rate, and they looked like young kids about half a year after they were born, one of the new abilities that Jari had turned out to have as a vampire was being able to see powers in others much like Eleazar from the Denali coven, Willow could have visions of the future and the past though what she saw was normally set in stone, while Hunter could inflict pain on others and decrease it by inflicting it on himself. 

Renee stayed with the kids up until Charlie's recovery, though Katherine decided that the house was too small to fit everyone in it, so she had moved out with Bella, Jari, Kyle, the four vampires, and their two children. They had gotten a huge house with a nearly unlimited amount of space, Renee, Charlie, and Phil had visited their grandchildren as often as they could. Jasper had found his mate in one of the Volturi guard, Jane, Jane's twin Alec was reluctant to trust Jasper with his sister at first, but the two managed to work it out.

One of Jari's other powers was the ability to allow female vampires to get pregnant, so about a year after the fraternal twins were born, Alice got pregnant by Damon and they had quadruplets, two boys and two girls.

At first the foursome were reluctant to add more vampire and human hybrids to their family, but they had worked it out with the Volturi, who had promised them protection from the werewolves if they should become a threat. Jari named the first boy Charlie after his father, Damon named the second boy Matt, Emmett named the first girl Destiny after Jari's friend, while Alice named the last girl Callie. Matt and Callie were the only two to develop special abilities, Matt had the ability to manipulate the elements(fire, water, earth, and air), while Callie had the ability to manipulate reality.

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Edward exposed themselves to humans, and the Volturi jumped into action by slaughtering everyone except Carlisle, Aro only spared Carlisle because of their old friendship. After losing his soulmate and children, Carlisle had tried to make it up to Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Jari, while the quartet forgave him, they refused to go any further than that, so the old vampire left Forks, never to be seen or heard from again.

The shapeshifters finally made peace with the Cullen-Salvatore-Swan family when Embry and Jared had imprinted on Destiny and Matt, since the original Cullen's weren't present in Forks anymore, they decided that there was no threat and allowed the vampires to cross over with no restrictions. After imprinting on Matt, the surprise came when Jared imprinted on a human girl named Emily, the three of them ended up very happy together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
